


Esperanza Rising

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Mariana Ortiz is a brand new actress one the rise, when she attracts a stalker her friend refers a body guard.





	1. Chapter 1

It was going pretty good she thought, Sally Ford was on of the most watched morning shows so to be invited had wracked her nerves. Yet the moment she saw her co-actors there she had calmed considerably, Bucky seated on one side and Nat on the other Mariana had laughed more than she could remember.

Sally was straight forward, blond, blue eyed, with black glasses perched on her nose. She had greeted and spent most of the time talking with Bucky and Natasha, since they were already established and well known and well loved actors. 

Now her blue eyes turned on her, “Mariana… Mariana Ortiz, we’ve been neglecting you,” she smiled brightly. “Now this movie, ‘Paths Entwined’, is your first one am I right?”

“Yes!” She said a little too loudly, now under the spotlight, she heard Bucky laugh beside her. “Sorry!” again a little too loud, “I’m a huge fan of yours and I know I’m talking too loudly and really nervous and now I’m babbling,” she laughed, smile wavering a second before she felt a slender hand on hers, she looked over and saw Natasha smiling at her. A small sigh of relief escaping her as she looked back at Sally, “sorry.”

The woman shook her head, “It’s fine,” she waved a hand dismissively, “this was your first and look at your co-stars! Was that intimidating at all?”

Mariana nodded, “oh! You have no idea! When my manager called and told me I got the part…well, my neighbors all heard me, and then they didn’t cause I fainted from excitement and realization that I would be getting to work with these two!”

“Can I cut in?” Natasha interjected, “I have a picture of her on set, her first day…oh, see?” she pointed at the screen behind them, “That was the exact moment she met Buck..”

Mariana felt her face flush, “Natasha!” she exclaimed.

Bucky laughed, tossing his head back, “I thought she had frozen, she didn’t say anything for a good ten minutes and then she started stuttering!” he reached over running his hand through her hair, a tender smile on his lips.

Sally grinned, “so are the rumors true?” she asked catching Mariana’s attention, “you know, that you two are a couple?” she asked pointing at Mariana and Bucky.

Mariana felt her cheeks flame again, “NO! Sorry, no, Buck is like the big brother I always wanted!! That would be-”

“Weird!” Bucky finished when she looked at him panicked, “Mari is my little sister, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her, but no, there are no romantic feelings there.”

Sally pouted, “yet the love scene in between you two…was so.. passionate!”

Mariana giggled as Bucky shifted in his seat, “well, I am not certain which one your referring to?”

Sally sat back in her seat, “I have to say both? Since it was a movie that portrayed a poly-amorous relationship, I have to say, that movie is beyond steamy!! It was downright sinful! It has been doing quite well in the box office as well.”

“Yes, it has, we were all pretty sure it would do good, but we didn’t expect it to do so well. We like to think that it was this one’s involvement,” Natasha poked her in the side and Mariana yelped.

“Ticklish are you?” Sally giggled, “So what is next for you three?”

Bucky shifted, lifting his ankle to sit on his knee, “well, we all are still touring, so there is another month of that. Mariana has a few things coming up right?” he looked at her with a smirk.

She nodded, “well-uhh, theres a few things..”

The rest of the interview flew by and soon enough Mariana was back in the dressing room provided. Her assistant fluttering around her, rattling off about how wonderfully she did.

“Oh, my god I was so nervous!! I made a complete fool of myself!!” she dropped her head into her hands and huffed out some air, closing her eyes. 

“Heyyy, no, don’t say that! Mari you did so great! I would have fallen on my face and your so beautiful and graceful!!” she hugged her briefly.

Mariana let out a small sigh, eyes opening and she looked over her shoulder at her, Tessa McKay was her first ever assistant, hired on by her manager. She helped with appointments, to scheduling, even going out to get lunch, dry cleaning. Mariana was just glad to have a friendly face to see everyday in the sea of ever changing faces. 

She laughed, “Tessa, thank god I have you.” She straightened herself up, “and these flowers are so pretty!” she smiled touching the petals of the roses.

Tessa’s smile disappeared, “I didn’t get those for you..” she reached over plucking the card and pacing away from Mariana. “UH, look…don’t panic okay? Maybe one of the studio’s people brought it in as decoration or a welcome of sorts?”

Both women jumped as a knock sounded at the door, Natasha poking her head in, followed by Bucky. “Hey, what’s going on? You two look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Tessa looked over at Mariana who stood up smiling nervously and wringing her hands. “It’s nothing,” she smiled grabbing the card from Tessa and moving back towards the dresser. She swallowed hard, fighting back tears, this had been going on for months. Little things, nothing too huge, small presents arriving before she did at her rooms. 

As of lately though she had been forced to change her phone number. The phone calls were the scariest. Since she had changed it last it had stopped, which allowed her to sleep. Still, Mariana gasped when Bucky’s arm slid past her waist and he plucked the card from her.

“Mariana, you are the sun that lights my life, the breath that fills my lungs, your voice wakens within me what was long since dead. Yours Truly.” Bucky’s grey-blue eyes met soft brown, “what the hell is this?”

Mariana swallowed, “It’s nothing..”

Bucky tilted his head, “this was going on during shooting as well, I remember you being shaken up a few times…” his eyes narrowed on you as Natasha closed the door.

“I asked a couple pf guys just outside, apparently there isn’t anyway to see who came in here, security is pretty lax as well. How long has this been going on Mari?”

Mariana swallowed, “I uh, not long, well..I’ve been getting more attention, and there has only been the one that has been able to get around without being caught. Not that this is like I am so popular now that-”

Bucky shook his head, the frown cutting her words off and making her squirm. Natasha grabbed her hands, “This is not okay nor is it you stroking your ego. You are now one of the hottest up and coming stars. We know you’ve been approached by several for their projects, we told them you would be perfect and your safety is important Mariana!” she waved at Tessa, “drinks please?”

Tessa nodded quickly moving around then finally running out the door to find said drinks. Bucky paced around as Natasha steered her to sit, talking quietly on the phone. “There is nothing wrong with finding a bodyguard.”

Mariana chuckled, “a bodyguard?!” she looked up and realized that was what he was doing, Bucky was calling to find her a bodyguard. Laughter bubbled up, this was crazy, wasn’t it?? She was indeed new to this, and her manager had told her she would need to make some lifestyle changes…

Mariana stared, realizing someone was kneeling in front of her and she almost jumped back. “Woah, hey there now..” Rumlow, it was Bucky’s own bodyguard. She had met him several times before, he was kind and sweet. “Hey, look, here have a sip of this,” he handed her a drink. 

Looking around she realized Natasha had moved to the corner of the room with Bucky, talking with Tessa quietly. “Mr. Rumlow-”

“Hey now, its Brock alright? Listen, if I remember correctly that is your chamomile tea,” he smiled when she nodded taking a tentative sip. “There ya go kiddo, look, just stay calm and tell me everything, I have a friend coming in. He should be here shortly, now tell me whats gone on so far.” Brock listened carefully as she told him, ending with how ridiculous it was for her to even be considering a guard. His chuckle was low and warm, “we prefer to be called protective details, makes us sound more professional. Listen this guy is an old friend, he’ll take care of you.”

“You talkin shit bout me before I can defend myself Rumlow?” All eyes turned to the one walking through the doorway, shutting it behind him quietly. Mariana tensed till blue eyes turned on her, his smirk was cocky and self assured. “Hey, names Clint Barton.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It had been a couple weeks since you had hired Clint Barton, the man was something else. Mariana had never had someone walk so quietly around her and almost disappear even when he was standing right next to her. It was nice having someone other than Tessa there, even if he hardly said anything.

Mariana let out a little sigh as Tessa gave her a quick hug. “I know this week is going to be busy, but I will be right there with you!” she smiled her bright green eyes sparkling.

Mariana smiled nodding, “I can always count on you.” Both women looked over at the door as Clint walked in. “Hey,” she smiled. Mariana heard Tessa huff in annoyance and squeezed her shoulder. Since Clint had begun working as Mariana’s bodyguard the two had barely had a moment of alone time. Not that he was overbearing, there were still times she forgot he was there. “Knew you’d be here soon,” she smiled brightly.

Clint held out a cup holder, two other cups in it, “got you two a couple drinks,” he murmured.

Tessa stepped forwards as Mariana took a seat at the kitchen island,”so you got a show to do this morning, just a few questions, nothing too trying and then we are supposed to go meet with your manager,Tony, about the new script..” Tessa handed her the extra cup Clint had brought as she rattled off more.

Mariana sighed, “yeah, I know. I have to get going here Tessa, why dont you take the morning off and I will see you later for lunch?”

The blond smiled looking over at Clint, “right, Clint is here. Well, don’t forget your cell,” she handed her the small phone and took a step back, “the number is new and only Stark and I have it so far. I did put in Bucky and Natasha’s phone numbers though that way you can shoot them a quick text as well as any other pertinent numbers.” She eyed Clint quickly, looking down at her clipboard, “I still don’t have your number Mr. Barton?”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “no need, I’ll give my number to Mariana,” he smiled brightly at the petite as she let out a sigh.

“It would help if I could get it since you need to know her schedule.”

“Oh, but I already have a run down of her everyday schedule even before you get it, anything you adjust is quickly uploaded to my own files.” he smiled again, trying hard not to laugh at her flustered expression. “Stark likes having me on payroll, it’s not the first time I’ve worked with one of his stars.”

Mariana tilted her head and stood as her phone rang, “I am going to get my shoes and we’ll be going alright Clint? I need to take this call too, might be Tony…”

Clint nodded and focused back on Tessa, “So Stark vouched for you?” he asked.

Tessa frowned, “of course, he made sure to check my entire background and I went through his vigorous vetting as does anyone else that is employed by his agency. It helped that Mariana and I went to school together.”

Clint smiled, “Did you now?” he paused as she began gathering her items, “Didn’t you say that only you and Stark had her phone number?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed irritated by his constant questioning, “Mariana has been getting weird phone calls and I set up a new number for her this morning before coming in, no one else has this number..HEY!!” Tessa hurried after Clint.

Mariana looked over as Clint entered her room. She stared at her phone which was now ringing on the floor. “I don’t know who it is!” she cried shakily, “I-I thought it was Tony, but…he just kept saying my name…”

Tessa hurried over to her as Clint picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear and answering. There was no response for a moment, he was about to hang up when a voice finally answered, “not you.”

“Who is this?!” Clint demanded but only heard a dial tone. He turned to Mariana and frowned, “I have a tech guy, I’ll get in touch with him, Tess call off her 10:30 and make sure to stay with her-”

“NO!” Mariana growled shakily, “NO, I will not hide away like some scared…. like some scared child. I will be going to my appointments and I will not allow some asshole to just-just take over. He can keep calling and calling it won’t do anything!” she stood marching over to her closet and grabbed a pair of heels. “Are you coming?” she asked lifting her foot and slipping her shoes on.

Clint smirked, “I’m your bodyguard, wherever you go I go,” he answered.

  
Clint stood off stage, where he could see her and her surroundings. He watched as she smiled brightly answering every question with considered thoughtfulness. He had been wondering if anything was going to come up, he had been working for her for a couple weeks and nothing had happened. Yet, seeing her shaken up this morning had irked him. Mariana was bubbly, confident, smiling all the time. 

He had been there when Bucky and Natasha had come over a few times, they had also met for lunch, a dinner here or there. She was always optimistic, he understood what attracted them to her. In an industry where everyone was jaded and cold, calculating, to have someone as open and accepting as Mariana was a breath of fresh air.

Clint turned when he heard Bruce behind him. “Hey guy long time no see!” he clapped the other man on the shoulder with a grin.

Bruce pushed his glasses up into place. “Hi, hey, yeah it’s been awhile. You said it was an emergency, they checked my wallet over like five times, and I think they stole my tickets to-holy is that Mariana Ortiz?” he asked looking over Clint’s shoulder.

Clint chuckled, “yeah it is, look she’s why I called you. She’s been getting calls,” he frowned, “she has a stalker, but so far we’ve gotten nothing. Think you could do something? Can you maybe trace the call? No one else but her manager and Tessa her assistant had it.”

Bruce laughed, huffing air out, “because I’m the only techie you know?”

“Because you’re the smartest techie I know. Plus, I’ll introduce you. I’m sure she’ll love you!” Clint winked. 

Bruce smiled blushing, “well who can say no to a pretty girl right? Got somewhere I can work?”

Clint waved at one of the studio’s security, “Take him to Mariana’s room, we will be there once the interview is over. He’s a special friend of ours. Thanks.”

  
Mariana smiled as she stepped off the stage Clint falling into step behind her. She paused at the door of her room as she saw the man sitting there laptop out and fingers flying over the keyboard.

Clint’s hand fell on the small of her waist causing her to jump slightly, “he’s a friend,” he told her ushering her into the room.

Mariana felt her heart beat in her throat, “oh,” was all she could muster. Her nerves on edge since the call this morning. What did she expect? For her stalker to just show up? Okay, she rolled her eyes to herself and smiled as Bruce stood. “Hi, I am Mariana Ortiz.”

“Bruce Banner, I-I know who you are, I mean who doesn’t? You’re everywhere! So talented and now I am making a fool of myself…” he grinned sheepishly letting go of her hand. 

Mariana giggled, looking up at Clint who smiled softly at her. “So, Mr. Banner, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting such a fine gentleman?”

Bruce blushed causing her to grin broader as she took a seat next to him on the couch, Clint sitting in an armchair next to her. “Bruce please, uh, this knuckle head called, and well, I have been back here tracing the origin of the call you received this morning. Unfortunately it seems it was made from a burner phone. A burner phone is one that can be replaced to avoid leaving a trail.”

Mariana nodded, “I watch NCIS and Criminal Minds, my addiction,” she smiled hands wringing in her lap. 

Clint reached over catching her hand in his, Mariana stared down at them as he asked Bruce, “Is there any way to block unknown numbers?” 

Bruce frowned, “I could-”

“No!! I get calls and texts from screenwriters and cast managers, I mean they go through Tony and Tessa of course, but if I don’t have them programmed into my cell does that mean you’ll be cutting of potential work?” 

Clint frowned, “Mariana, you shouldn’t be taking those kinds of calls through your private number anyhow. We can have Tessa take any work related calls now and unless it’s Tony contacting you everyone else is suspect.” 

Mariana sat back defeated for a moment. “Alright, I don’t know what else to do.”

Bruce looked over at Clint, brows knit together, “listen I can do this from my office, you two go on home or whatever.” He stood and Clint did too, Mariana quickly shaking his hand again. 

“Bruce, thanks for this.”

“Yeah, well, I’m happy to do it. Is she gonna be alright?” he asked worried.

“You know I got her back,” Clint smiled opening the door. Both men stepped aside as flowers were shoved into their faces. “What is this?” Clint groaned as several other men came in with vases of flowers.

Mariana looked around as the men set the vases of flowers in several spots. “From the studio?” she asked smiling uncertainly. 

“There’s a card there…” one offered smiling, “you have an admirer!!” he gave her a thumbs up as Clint moved in.

Mariana felt as if the room was becoming smaller as she looked at the card. Clint’s hands wrapping around her waist before taking it from her. She could hear him murmuring to her, she was moving and she couldn’t see where she was going. 

Looking up she saw Clint’s worried expression as he ushered her into the sunlight. Was it okay to be outside? She could feel herself shaking, was that her? Clint was growling at the driver, a jacket was on her shoulders, she didn’t remember getting into the car. 

“Hey Mariana?” Clint was talking, she looked up at him biting her bottom lip, trying to make sense of what was happening. 

‘Don’t be a crybaby. Don’t cry,’ Mariana thought to herself as she took a deep breath and smiled at Clint. “I’m okay,” she managed.

Clint didn’t believe her, but he could tell she was holding back, trying too hard to not cry, not panic. He still held the card, shoving it into his pocket he pulled her into his arms. Mariana tried desperately not to make a noise even as hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks. 

‘ _To My Dearest Mariana, You looked absolutely radiant today. I enjoyed watching from the sidelines, one day I will have you in my arms_.’


	3. Chapter 3

 

Clint sighed as he followed along, he didn’t like these people. The way they touched her, the way they talked to her, or the way they looked at her.

“You have to stop,” she said quietly as she sat in the small waiting room of the new studio. She was waiting to be called on for another interview, “I know what they’re doing and it’s just part of the job.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s right,” he muttered under his breath.

Mariana sat back laughing lightly, he liked the way she laughed, she ran a hand through her hair. “Tell me about yourself Clint.”

He blinked at her, shrugging his shoulders, “nothing to tell.”

Mariana frowned raising an eyebrow at him, “c’mon,” she smirked at him, “so you were just born yesterday? Popped out and all that? Wait, don’t tell me the Gods themselves sculpted you and dropped you into humanity?!”

Clint couldn’t help smiling back at her, she was always sassing him, “well, where else would I get my good looks? Think I look this good coming from mere mortals?”

Mariana giggled, “uh-huh, seriously! Alright then tell me how you got into this line of work?”

Clint let out a sigh, “you know you’re the one that is supposed to be here for an interview.” He ran a hand down his face as she leaned forwards dropping her chin into her hand and stared at him. “Alright, a friend knew I was looking for work after I left the Army. It was a good fit, I make good money, work is steady.” He shrugged again.

Mariana smiled at him, “ahh, so Army? Oorah!”

“Hooah,” he corrected immediately. “Oorah is Marines.”

Mariana raised her eyebrows, lips curled up at the corners, a mischievous look in her eye, her eyebrows raising, “right, there is a difference, I’m sorry.”

Clint would have to watch himself around her, he liked her too much as it was. He waved a hand dismissively and both looked up as the door opened, Tessa stepping in and stopped abruptly. “Am I interrupting?” she asked green eyes narrowing on the two.

Clint shook his head, “just waiting on you.”

She shook herself and smiled brightly, “well, you have five minutes! Lets, go, go, go!” she ushered Mariana with pep, glancing over her shoulder at Clint.

Clint followed along and watched the crowd, looking for anyone that stood out but to no avail. He looked over at Tessa and frowned, the girl watched Mariana with the biggest smile. “So you and Mariana went to school together?”

Tessa jumped and looked up at him, “y-yes, though I doubt she remembers me. She was very popular, even back then we all knew she was going to make it. She’s such a hard worker and never backs down. If she doesn’t get a call back then she just aims for ten other parts…she’s amazing.”

Clint smirked nodding, he had to agree. “She mentioned a guy that she saw a lot of before I got hired, is he still around?”

Tessa pouted thinking, “ _That_ guy?” she wondered aloud, “he was around a lot but not since you’ve been hired…do you think he’s the one creeping her out?!”

Clint frowned, “would you recognize him?” she nodded staring up at him with large green eyes. “If you see him make sure to point him out immediately. What do you know about him?”

“He followed her around like mad when she first started working, like a lost puppy,” again a little pout, “but he was one of those PA guys, one that works around set…I forget his name, Kyle? Kevin? Craig?” Shaking her head little strands of blond hair loosened and she let out a sigh, “He just was overly friendly and a little inappropriate. Touching her too much, being around when he should’ve been doing his job, ju-just awkward.”

“Not like these guys aren’t too touchy,” Clint frowned.

Tessa looked up at him and smiled, “yeah comes with the business I guess, she’s pretty good at not allowing it to go to far, Mariana is something else.” Clint chuckled, “I mean!!” Tessa blushed, “I wish I could be more like her. More outgoing…ugh,” she hung her head.

“Looks like this is wrapping up,” Mariana was smiling and nodding the interview over she was thanking the host and standing.

  
Clint frowned, “where is that car?” they were waiting in the underground garage, a small private area where they were assured they wouldn’t be harassed and Clint had been thankful for that. Yet it wasn’t where they had originally came from and he was certain that was the delay. “Listen, I can’t get a signal down here, you two gonna be okay for a second while I go get the car?”

Mariana and Tessa both nodded and he hurried off. “So looks like we have a dress rehearsal for you and then your free for the next few days,” Tessa hummed looking at the small hand held PDA.

Mariana let out a small sigh, “great! It’ll be nice to just sit for a few hours, wanna get something to eat, like real food? Clint said he knew a taco place not too far from here where the food is supposed to be excellant!”

“Clint?” Tessa looked over at Mariana who nodded, “he’s getting kinda chummy for your security guy isn’t he? I mean! I am not telling you what to do but you need to remember to stay on your toes, he was asking all sorts of questions earlier..”

Mariana frowned, “what kind?”

Tessa sighed and looked down at her PDA, “look I guess it comes with the job, but I don’t know, maybe I’m not to used to having so many people surround you,” the blond shrugged her shoulders. “He was asking bout any guys that used to hang around…”

Mariana leaned against the wall, biting on her bottom lip, “haven’t had a problem since I hired him, it’s nice… It is part of his job to learn of any people right? Bucky and Natasha wouldn’t have recommended him if-”

“But they didn’t! It was their guy Brock…” Tessa looked unnerved. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just worry about you is all. I don’t know anything about these security guys and I am being paranoid I suppose.” Her hands fluttered and she gave Mariana a mournful look. “I just wish this wasn’t something that happened at all, why are people so weird?!”

Mariana smiled reaching out and running her hand down Tessa’s arm. “It’s fine, thank you, I can always count on you to worry about me.” She giggled, “plus you forget Tony knows him, how will anyone ever get past that man?!”

Tessa laughed shoulders relaxing, “I guess I’ve been wound up too much, really I am glad that he’s around, you’ve been less stressed and it’s time you relaxed a bit. You deserve the best.” Both women looked up as the car arrived, Clint stepping out and holding the door open for them.

  
Mariana watched Clint from the corner of her eye, he looked bored as hell and she had to suppress a grin. Dressing up was her favorite thing to do. She could remember when she was little she would often steal her mother’s dresses and heals. Her makeup had been pretty good for a seven year old. She even knew back then that she wanted to be a star.

Clint followed behind her and the costume designer, she was to start shooting for a new movie which was to take her at least a year. She was moving up, he was glad to see Brock and Bucky on set, it let him feel a little bit at ease knowing there would be some people he could trust nearby.

“Yeah just step behind there and you can switch over to this dress quickly…” the woman directed, “I think it’s your size, but I think I will have to take it in a bit around the waist…”

“Actually… its a bit tight?” Mariana stepped from behind the small curtain, she held the dress up one hand wrapped around her back and Clint knew his jaw dropped before he caught himself. Her giggle let him know he had been caught and he looked away as the costume designer flicked a glance over at him.

“She’s pretty huh?” the woman chuckled, “It’s good to have a man’s opinion as well sometimes and I think I nailed it with this one, I can loosen it for you? Or…I may have another one a bit larger somewhere else?” she pursed her lips nodding, “yeah! Give me a few I’ll be right back!” and with that she swept out of the room.

Mariana giggled as Clint crossed his arms over his chest, “what?” he asked glancing back over at her.

“I uh…it’s just, refreshing to get that kinda reaction,” she answered with a small huff. “I’ve been around people that just poke and prod, that tell me I need to get on a diet and should fit into such and such and why don’t I look a certain way?”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “you don’t need to lose weight your….fine.”

“Fine?!” her laughter rang through the small room, “why thank you Clint!” her laugh calmed to a small quiet chuckle which made him smile.

“What are you looking for?” he asked as she turned around and around.

“Water!” she answered him looking over at him, “usually they have water…” she trailed off straightening up and holding the dress up, “I uh, I should just get out of this.”

Clint laughed, “yeah, yeah by all means…look I’ll go find you a water, take about a second okay? Alright…” he nodded and walked out.

Mariana stared after him for a minute, smile wide across her face. Letting out a small huff she hurried around the curtain and slid the dress off, she was pulling her jeans back on when she heard the door shut, “Clint?” there was a grunt and she smiled, “did you get my water?”

“Here,” came his answer.

Mariana snorted as he reached around the curtain, bottle water opened. “Can you?” she asked handing him the dress and grabbing the water with her other hand. “That was pretty fast, thanks.” She took a sip and snatched her shirt from the seat, placing the water down, and pulling her it on. “Uh, so I told Tessa about the taco place you were telling me about? D-did you wanna join us? Is that okay?” she asked stepping out from behind the curtain.

Mariana blinked as she took another sip of her water, “Clint?” she called towards the now open door.

“Yeah?” he asked coming back in.

Relief flooded her, she was getting paranoid, shaking her head she gave him a smile, “I just…where did you go?” she asked brushing a hand through her dark hair.

“Uhh, to get you a water?” he scrunched his face at her in confusion, holding up a bottle, “did you find one? Mari?”

Horror settled in her stomach as she looked at him, “y-you weren’t here? Just a second ago?” she asked voice becoming small as she stared at him, brown eyes impossibly wide.

“No…” he glanced around the room. “Was someone in here with you?” he moved towards the door, “Mariana, where did you get that water?”

“Y-you..gave it…where’s the dress?” she asked. Mariana tried to understand, but she was feeling dizzy as it was, the floor seemed to be slipping out from under her. Clint was moving towards her and she couldn’t breathe, what was happening? Mariana felt herself shaking and she felt his hands on her arms steadying her. “Nngh, Clint?” she knew it came out less than a whimper and she sucked in a breath, he had been right here.

She had touched him… “oh, god! The water!” she gasped.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

A lot happened.

Mariana knew a lot was going on. There were too many faces. Tessa shoving Clint aside, wrapping her up in her arms and attempting to soothe her. She could hear Bucky, other voices she couldn’t make out.

It was hard to breathe.

She couldn’t stop shaking. Stop shaking. S.T.O.P. Shaking!!!

Someone had been in the room with her. He had taken her dress. He had been in the room while she was getting dressed, what had he seen? Had he seen? What was in the water?

She couldn’t breathe. Her throat was tightening and she knew she was crying, her face felt hot and Tessa’s arms were too tight around her.

Clint could see Mariana gasping, her bottom lip quivering, a few tears streaking down her face. Anger, it rose hot and heavy and if he could get his hands on her stalker there would be hell to pay. He was going to get him. Clint grabbed hold of Brock, between both of them the room was cleared in seconds and only Bucky and Tessa were allowed to stay.

Bucky who knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. Speaking softly, “get her some water,” Bucky directed Tessa.

Tessa wrung her hands shifting away and reluctantly letting Mariana go, “is that a good idea?” she asked looking over at Clint, “I don’t want to leave her alone, it seems that that has happened enough.”

Brock glared at her, “she’s not alone. Do as Buck says.”

Tessa nodded, “I’ll be right back Mari, gonna get you something to drink alright?” she smiled at her, running her hands through Mariana’s hair quickly before standing and stepping out of the room.

“I-it was just a second…” Mariana breathed out looking at Bucky, “he didn’t, that is, Clint is doing his job, he just stepped out for a water!”

“I should have been here,” Clint interjected. “I could have waited or gotten someone else to get it.”

“C’mon man,” Brock shook his head, “this guy is a problem, this is one of the best places, there’s never anyone allowed in this building unless they have some sort of clearance.”

Mariana could feel herself shivering, and a new fresh wave of tears spilled. She was angry and frustrated. This guy had successfully thrown her off kilter. He had probably stood back, watching as she had broken down, watching as others began to fuss, it was a small win for him.

It made her blood boil. She had come too far to let this happen. “I’m sorry,” the three men stared at her in surprise, “I shouldn’t have freaked out, it just makes him feel better right? This is why he’s doing it? To have some sort of power over me?” her brown eyes flickered between them.

Bucky squeezed her hands in his, “doll, ya don’t have to apologize. You should be concerned, this is not alright.”

“But if I don’t play into his games he’ll get bored and leave right?” she asked hopefully.

Clint set his jaw, her eyes were puffy, face slightly red, her bottom lip still shaking even as she bit down on it, blowing out a few large breaths still trying to calm herself. He never should have left her.

He also knew that if she ignored the man then there was a possibility that he would leave her alone. More than likely he would just amp up his actions. “Lets get you home.”

Brock caught his arm as Bucky helped her stand, “bud, you know this is only gonna get worse?”

Clint nodded, watching as Bucky wrapped his arms around Mariana, whispering into her hair. “It’ll be fine. I already have a safe house in place. Just a matter of time.”

“Safe house?! Is that really necessary?” she asked surprised.

Clint raised an eyebrow, “you really feel it isn’t?”

Her mouth fell open and shut, she shook her head, “I don’t know, this has never happened before.”

“Not what Tessa said.”

Mariana frowned, “she was talking about that guy right? It’s not like that, she doesn’t like people getting too friendly with me, she’s so protective and really…its because of things like this.”

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. “look, how about for a couple nights? Then when we’re sure it’s calmed down we’ll take you back to your place, alright?” Mariana nodded.

  
Mariana felt a jolt rush through her, she had fallen asleep, her head falling on Clint’s shoulder. “’m sorry,” she sighed sitting up.

Clint chuckled and shook his head as she straightened up, brushing her hair back and putting some space between them, her cheeks darkening and an unsure smile gracing her lips. He looked away before he stared too long at them.

“Mari, did you want to get something to eat?”

Mariana was surprised, how could she forget Tessa? “I-yes!”

Clint frowned, “maybe you could go out for take out Tess? Or I could get the driver to go pick some up for us? I think she should stay inside, no need to be throwing herself out there right away.”

The car had come to a stop and Tessa nodded, “yeah, actually your probably right about that. Is there anything you want Mari?”

Mariana shook her head, “anything is fine. Really, thank you Tessa, I don’t know what I would do without you!”

Tessa smiled, concern crossing her face as Clint stepped out of the car, holding a hand up to keep them seated. “Stay here, I want to do a quick sweep of the house.”

Mariana let out a small noise, he met Tessa’s gaze and the little blond nodded her head, moving to sit next to Mariana. “It’s fine, Clint’s gonna make sure nothing is out of place is all!” Tessa chirruped trying to sound cheerful as he shut the door, locks clicking into place immediately.

It took a few minutes, but Clint was back and led them into the house, the driver standing outside his car. Tessa moved with Mariana, both grabbing her essentials as Clint watched from the doorway.

The entire thing went faster than Mariana had expected. She was back in the car in fifteen minutes, it had taken him longer to check the house than it had to pack.

She barely registered that Tessa was babbling and didn’t even feel Clint’s eyes on her.

Tessa looked around and her exclamation shook Mariana out of her daze, “What are we doing at the office?!”

Mariana looked around a bit surprised herself.

Clint frowned, “it’s best that you don’t know where Mariana will be staying.” He answered looking at Tessa who was turning red in the face.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!” she shrieked making both Mariana and Clint wince at the high decibel. “Do you know who has been by her side this entire time?! I’ve been there to make sure she is calm that she has everything she needs!!”

Mariana caught her hands before she could land a blow on Clint and pulled her back into the seat, “calm down Tess!” She looked over at Clint who sat still, expression unchanging, “Clint, we can take Tess with us? We were talking about getting….” she trailed off her stomach turning at the thought of food. “She can come, right?”

Clint shook his head, fully prepared for the little blond to launch herself at him.

“She needs me!” Tessa yelled angrily. “She has a ton of bookings this week and I need to make sure she gets everything, make sure that everyone does their job properly so that she looks and is at her best!”

Clint cleared his throat, “about that, Tony made sure to cancel her next few fittings and rescheduled her interviews, Bucky and Natasha will take care of the few shows and everyone has been ordered to keep mum about her. We don’t want any information getting out that this guy doesn’t know already.”

Tessa glared at him, “you think I am giving her information out? Where and when she’s gonna be?!”

“It is a possibility, but right now we’re looking at everyone. Your not the only one Tessa and if you really are that concerned about Mariana then you’ll understand and step out of the car.” Clint snapped at her.

Tessa swallowed and looked over at Mariana, a smile slipping into place, “Look, we will get lunch next week, yeah? And we’ll have plenty of time to catch up and deal with this. It’ll be good for me to take a vacation.” She let out a sigh and moved towards the door, stopping to level another glare at Clint, “DON’T leave her side again, I mean…what did we hire you for?”

“TESSA!!”

The blonde let another sigh escape her and she shook her head, “nope, not taking that back at all. Take care of her,” she slipped out the car door.

Mariana looked at Clint sorrowfully, “She’s always been protective of me, she didn’t mean what she said.”

Clint laughed, “of course she did Ms.Ortiz, can’t blame her either, it’s true what she said. This guy has only been able to get to you because I walked away, got a little too comfortable. It won’t happen again.”

“Mariana please, I can’t do with the while Ms. Ortiz thing again,” she smiled at him as she sat back looking from him to the window.

Clint stared at her, he could see the wheels turning in her head, “Ms. Ortiz, it there someone that we may be overlooking? You hear him? See him at all?”

She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth to chew, big brown eyes turned to him, “I didn’t! He spoke a few words… I think, I thought it was you, but I was behind the curtain.” She dropped her head into her hands and he reached over.

“Hey it’s okay, we’re gonna find out who this is and then I’ll be nothing but a forgotten memory.”

Mariana looked up at him, “Oh! I could never forget you Clint!” she bit down on her bottom lip and moved to the seat next to him, “I know what your doing and your an idiot, you can’t keep calling me Ms. Ortiz, it is so fake and just because we’re friendly with each other doesn’t mean that we are friends just yet!”

Clint frowned at her, “we shouldn’t try to become friends.”

Mariana’s shoulders sagged and she moved back to her side, “if you feel that way.”

Clint mentally kicked himself, she had been trying to keep face, she was always friendly with everyone that she came across, more than likely what had attracted her stalker in the first place. Her politeness and well manners had been taken as a flirt and there had grown the attraction. Clint knew she was mostly alone, he didn’t know her family history, but she had never mentioned them.

He moved to speak but her expression had him biting it back. She looked tired.

Clint stayed with her while the driver went through the house. It was one of Tony’s personal homes, one he hadn’t used in quite awhile and so he had it freshened up and stocked, his driver checking the house had been a courtesy as the house was well secluded. 

“Do you want anything specific to eat?” Clint asked making his way into the kitchen. 

Mariana smiled softly, “I think, I think I am gonna turn in for the night, just… it’s been a lot you know?”

Clint nodded, watching as she stepped backwards saying a quiet ‘goodnight’. He let out a sigh and set the coffee pot before grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry. Sitting down in front of his laptop he smiled at Bruce’s face as it popped up on screen splitting over as Brock showed up as well. “Alright guys, whatcha got for me? I’m stuck here for the next four or seven days. Not that I don’t have the best company around but she needs to get her life back on track.”

Brock cleared his throat a smirk playing at his lips, “she’s right up your alley bud.”

“Shut up, Bruce you got more than that?”

Bruce adjusted his glasses, “I’ve been checking into this guy that her assistant mentioned. So far no luck as Ms. Mariana never reported the guy.”

Clint sighed, “alright, who else can we bring in on this? My brain is fried right now…”

“Ehm, I know a guy. He can probably dig a little deep into her past shows and find a face and a name that matches Tessa’s description,” Bruce said.

Clint sighed and sat back nodding, “That sounds like a start, call your friend Bruce, but lets make sure the guy is actually guilty of something before we hang him? Also, see if he can get any security video from the place we were at today, she was getting fitted, hold on…” he clicked on the small tablet that sat beside him, “I sent you the info from today.”

“Of course.”

“I can call to get a few more guys to back you up if you feel like it?” Brock added, “guys I’ve worked with before. One or two man team that you can trust to leave her alone if it calls for it?”

Clint took a large gulp of coffee, stifled a yawn and drew his hand down his face, “lets do that. Two men should be alright, thanks guys.” The screen went black for a moment before the screen saver popped up. It was beyond frustrating that he had no where to go, nothing to go on and he had missed his chance by second. Hopefully there would be something from Bruce’s friend.

He threw his feet up on the coffee table and began his own search, Mariana’s background, also Tessa’s. He wanted to be as thorough as possible.


End file.
